planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of the Apes (Volume 1) 1
Beneath Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Alexander * Coure * Grunt * Jacob * Max * Mutants * Ollo * Simon * Zenir Locations: * Ape City * Forbidden City **Ape Management Items: * World Book Encyclopedia Synopsis: In Ape City, gorilla military leader, General Ollo presides over a gladiatorial combat duel between two humans. The fight is overly quickly, and Ollo grows bored. To spice things up, he pits two apes against one another. One of the ape warriors protests, declaring that such a game is in violation of the most sacred law of the apes – "Ape shall never kill Ape". Ollo has little regard for the old traditions however. Moments later, one of his lieutenants approaches him and announces that the chimpanzee physicians cannot determine why Ollo's son, Grunt, is a mute. Ollo conspires to destroy his child along with Ape City. Meanwhile, the leader of Ape City, Alexander, suffers a personal crisis of conscience. He does not feel that he can live up to the expectations of his late grandfather, the ape hero, Caesar. In frustration, Alexander destroys a stone bust of Caesar. His confidante, Jacob rushes into Alexander’s hut upon hearing the commotion. Alexander explains his situation and decides that he must follow in his ancestor's footsteps and mount and expedition into the Forbidden City. Elsewhere, two gorilla soldiers come upon the addle-brained Grunt amongst a grove of trees. They begin teasing him for being a mute, but Grunt springs into a violent rage and savagely murders the two guards. Later, a gorilla posse lays siege to a small human settlement. They murder a young woman, but her son, Simon, manages to escape into the woods. Alexander and Jacob reach the outskirts of Ape City. As they approach the Forbidden City, a human named Max leaps out from the trees and attacks Alexander. Jacob rises to his friend's defense, until a pregnant chimpanzee named Coure intervenes. She calms Max down and explains that he is somewhat overprotective of her, and perceived Alexander and Jacob’s presence as a threat. All four trek deep into the Forbidden City until they find the remains of what was once San Francisco. They venture into the subterranean caverns of the old Ape Management facility whereupon they find a nest of horribly disfigured human mutants. Meanwhile, General Ollo takes advantage of Alexander's absence and stages a coup against the remaining city elders. Notes * This issue comes with a cardstock half-cover. * Malibu Graphics also produced a variant cover edition featuring an illustration by Jim Somerville. * First appearance of all characters. * Details provided in other Malibu comic titles suggest that this series does not take place within the same continuity as the first two Arthur P. Jacobs films, although events featured in each film are common to this title's internal chronology. For example, Planet of the Apes: Blood of the Apes refers to an organization known as the 'Taylorites', a community of humans and apes coexisting with one another and awaiting the arrival of astronaut George Taylor, as predicted by Zira and Cornelius, but in Taylor's original timeline they could not not have known about his fate. * This storyline takes place 100-years after the death of Caesar (approximately 2140 A.D., give or take a decade). Trivia * Alexander is revealed to be the grandson of Caesar in this issue. * Jacob is revealed to be the son of Virgil in this issue. Related Articles * Aldo * Caesar * Joshua * Lawgiver * Sacred Scrolls * Virgil External Links * Planet of the Apes (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database References 01